


Ducks and Rabbits

by Neminine



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Daffy is Donald's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Donald is at his lowest, he has lost his sister and his Uncle in less then 24 hours.... lucky for him his cousin Daffy is here!





	Ducks and Rabbits

“THERE THERE!” 

 

Bugs pulled the car into a sharp corner.

 

“You know Daffy, when I said let me know where to turn before we got there I meant like a several seconds before, not two seconds before. Now are you sure this is where your cousin lives? Cause this place looks a little iffy….”

 

Bugs’ voice trailed off as he surveyed the rundown buildings surrounding him. A black feathered hand suddenly appeared in front of Bugs’ face. In it was a stack of photos from different days of the same duck going in and out of the building they were parked in front of. A thought occurred to Bugs.

 

“Daffy? How did you get these? You never even left town.”

 

“Remember those rabid Raccoons I had in my old room?”

 

Bugs gave him a searching look.

 

“Yeeeeaaaaah? What about them?”

 

“It took some time but I trained them to carry cameras and follow him around.”

 

“Okaaaaaay…. So you trained a bunch of wild Raccoons to stalk your cousin. Why?”

 

“Because he is the one Gladstone was bullying. We have to get him out of here before some mafia crime lord decides they think he's cute.”

 

“The mafia hasn't been in Duckburg since PK threw them out four years ago.”

 

“St. Canard has plenty of mafia to go around Bugsy.”

 

“That Darkwing character ain't gonna let that happen.”

 

Daffy grabbed Bugs and started to drag him out of the car. 

 

“Stop arguing and let's go see my cousin.”

 

Bugs let his partner pull him from the car and up the steps. Daffy rapped on the door and they waited. He knocked again.

 

“Hmmmm. That's funny. The Raccoons usually show him at home by now.”

 

“Or maybe he doesn't live here and…. Did you just lockpick the door?”

 

Daffy dropped his lockpick kit back into his pocket.

 

“We're family, Bugs. I'm allowed.”

 

“That seems wrong somehow and I know that logic is screwy.”

 

Bugs gave a sigh and followed Daffy inside. The house was, clean, but it was definitely not cared for by the landlord. A light in the back room was on. A muffled sob came from behind the closed door. Daffy almost broke it down trying to open it. Sitting on the floor with three little eggs sitting around him was Daffy’s cousin, Donald Duck.

 

“Daffy? How did you get here?”

 

“I was in town and thought I'd drop by.”

 

“He woke me up at three in the morning and insisted we come check on you.”

 

Bugs piped up from behind the black duck.

 

“My cousin sense went off.”

 

“Okay, but that doesn't explain how you got in here. My house.”

 

“I lockpicked it. You need to get better security.”

 

“You… why?”

 

“Because I'm family. Either way cuz you need to move to a better ar…. Mphf!”

 

Bugs gave Donald a nervous smile as he held Daffy's beak closed. 

 

“Sorry about him. He is convinced the mafia is going to kidnap you. So uh… ya babysitting for the neighbors?”

 

Bugs used his free hand to gesture to the eggs.

 

“She's gone… Daffy. Della is gone. She stole a rocket and she disappeared… they’re my nephews….”

 

Daffy was silent. He didn't even struggle against Bugs' hand on his beak anymore. He seemed in shock. Bugs’ hand dropped from Daffy's bill in disbelief. Della was gone?

 

“Donald? How did she even get a rocket?”

 

Donald's humorless laugh bit into his cousin's heart.

 

“How else? Scrooge.”

 

Daffy sat down next to Donald.

 

“Don let me put to you straight.”

 

“You have never done anything straight in your life.”

 

“Work with me here. First let's get off the floor and go into the kitchen and get you some hot coco.”

 

Donald offered no resistance as Daffy stood up and pulled Donald up with him. 

 

“Hey, Bugs? Can you get the eggs?”

 

“Of course I can.”

 

Daffy lead the duck into the, well Daffy sure wouldn't call it a kitchen. But there is at least a stove. One that looked like to Daffy that may have been brand new, fifty years ago that is. He gave a grimace. Yeah. Donald is not staying here. Even if he had to stuff him in a sack and kidnap him. But first, make Donald some hot coco. He set a pan with milk on the stove and turn it on.

 

“Okay Don, when this is heating up we gotta talk. Listen, this is a terrible place to raise kids. I picked the lock in no time. And I am not a professional either.”

 

“I don't need charity.”

 

Bugs had never heard some say the word charity with such venom before.

 

“Is that you talking? Or Scrooge? This ain't charity. You’re family. And this ain't no place for kids. If you're that opposed to staying with us then consider this temporarily just until you're back on your feet. Three eggs can be a strain if your unprepared. And cuz, you are unprepared.”

 

Daffy shoved a cup of hot coco into Donald's hands.

 

“So you are going to stay with us for awhile.”

 

“Does Bugs know?”

 

“Yeah I know. We talked about it.”

 

Bugs neglected to say they had talked about it sitting in the car outside about fifteen minutes ago, or that eggs had not been on the table when they were talking about it.

 

Donald seemed to just slump forward in defeat, all his fire gone. Daffy hated it. Donald was always fighting, always pushing back against the world that seemed to want to crush him and grind him beneath its heel. To see him like this… was wrong.

 

“Okay. I'll go. I can't provide for them.”

 

“You will, you're a fighter.”

 

Author's note: Okay! If Donald seems out if character it's because in a span of 24 hours he lost his sister, his uncle, and his family. He is tired and broken and while Daffy didn't mean to he just compounded on it. Donald will be back to himself soon!


End file.
